SOS
by Errol's Feather
Summary: So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me S. o. s. A DuCaine Songfic.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI:Miami and i don't make any money from it.

_**S O S**_

_**Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find  
I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice, it used to be so good**_

__Calleigh was looking at Horatio, he was bent over a new crime scene highly concentrated.

"Handsome," she spoke, her southern drawls hang in the air for a second.

"Hmmm," he said and turned to face his girlfriend.

"It was nothing," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Hmmm," he said, looking at her, before again looking at the scene.

It was later back at the lab that Calleigh again tried to speak, but she felt lost in words, she didn't know what to say really. What she wanted to say was however another matter. She wanted to ask him why he suddenly had stopped talking to her as he seemed closed up and way to focused on his work. And she knew something wasn't right, yet she couldn't bring herself to ask.

Maybe she was afraid off the answer or maybe it was easier not to do so. She just gave him a glare before walking over to the DNA lab, but her luck was that he didn't even see her nor return it. He was busy in an argument with Rick about something.

_**So when you**__**'re near me, darling cant you hear me  
S. o. s.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. o. s.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?**_

__Horatio was looking at Calleigh, but not in the way he used to. Now they were like two ships passing each other in the horizon. Like they were hooting at each other, but not quite getting the message pass. Or at least that was what he felt, like she had gone distant. Like something was wrong. Yet he couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong. He only knew one thing, he missed her.

_**You seem so far away though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive, but something died I fear  
I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our love, it used to be so good  
**_

That night the two ships had settled them self in the same harbour or rather the couch in Calleigh's living room, it was where they ended up the most, because even if it was a small place, it was also the cosiest one.

Horatio had his arm wrapped around her and smelt the top of her head as she snuggled a bit closer sighing.

"Sweetheart?" he asked her.

"Horatio, what happened to us, I mean we're not longer as close as we used to be," she said honest.

"I don't know, really I don't," he said avoiding her question a little.

"It's like you don't want to talk to me anymore, why is that?" she asked turning her head a little so she could look up at him.

"I don't know, it's just I don't want to worry you with my worries and you have been shutting me out a little as well, he answered.

"I have not," she argued.

"You have and you know it," he said.

"You know what, I don't understand you, why is it so hard for you to talk," she said.

"We talk all the time," he said.

"You know what I mean," she almost snapped at him in frustration.

"I need to….need to think," he said and got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her voice was shivering as she didn't want him to leave.

"Away, I need to think," he said and headed out the door as she let out, "But I didn't want you to leave, please come back.

_**So when you**__**'re near me, darling cant you hear me  
S. o. s.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. o. s.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?  
**_

Horatio came back a couple of hours later, but by then Calleigh had fallen a sleep on the couth. She was twisting restlessly back and forth while she was mumbling something. To Horatio that was new as she usually slept quiet all night long.

He knelt down next to her and placed a hand on top of hers, leading to her mumbling "Horatio."

"That's right sweetheart, I'm right here," he whispered.

"Promise you will never leave me and that we'll always be together, because…" her soft voice whispered.

"Because…?" he asked.

"Because without you I would be crushed and lonely, please promise," she whispered still somehow sound a sleep.

"I promise," he whispered, bending down to kiss her cheek, which slowly made her open her eyes and ask, "Handsome, how long have you been sitting there for?"

"Not long," he answered.

"I'm glad you came back, I hate sleeping without you," she said, letting her hand go up to stroke his cheek.

"Hmmmm, so what do we do?" he asked.

"I dunno, I mean I don't want us to end, but…." She said looking at him with hopelessness in her eyes.

"So I take it we can either let this ship sail or try to fix it," he said.

"I'm for fixing it, but that will take a lot of talking," she said.

"I know, but I got all night and I don't want to be anywhere, but with you," he said and bent down to give her a soft kiss, making her blush.

"OK then Mister Caine, you go first," she said as he sat of next to he and dragged her closely and she leaned in to listen to his velvet rumble as he started to speak.

_**So when you**__**'re near me, darling cant you hear me  
S. o. s.  
And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. o. s.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?**_

What Horatio and Calleigh covered when it came to talking that night sure was a lot and the managed to sort out a lot as well, something they should have done a long time ago, but neither had taken the time to do it.

Now as the early morning sun was peaking through the window, they were on the couch cuddling still fully dressed, but a lot happier than the night before as they had managed to fix a lot of what was needed to go on.

Calleigh let out a sigh of satisfaction by Horatio gently pecking on the neck before saying, "We need to get dressed or is it redressed so we won't be late for work.

He yawned as he answered, "Redressed I think, so do you want the shower or should I?"

"I think the only way either is going to have time to shower is if we do it together," she said.

"Hmmm," he said, got up and stretched a little before dragging her up and towards the bathroom, but what happened there is another story.

Feeback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
